rwhuumorifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Huumori:The Tale of the Muspah
The Tale of the Muspah Virallinen tehtävän kuvaus: Kokeneet seikkailijat tuntevat Fremennikien aikuistumisriitit, ja niiden tuomat vähäsokeriset suklaat. Ei siis ihme, että Fremennikien kakarat etsivät aina makeampia teitä aikuistumiseen, ja Errjolf ei tee poikkeusta. Liity hänen seuraansa hänen etsiessään makeaa karkkia, selvitä oudon karkin monimutkainen resepti, ja selvitä salaisuuksia karkista, joka on yksi makeimmista Gielinorissa koskaan tehdyistä. Julkaisupäivä: 14. RuneKuuta 1992 Aloitus: Puhu Errjolfille, joka on luolassa lumisen vuoripolun lähellä Rellekkasta koilliseen. Vaikeus: Helppo Pituus: Keskipitkä Vain P2P-pelaajille: Kyllä Vaatimukset: 30 Firemaking 40 Cooking 25 Crafting 40 Smithing Pitää olla läpäissyt Priest in Peril tehtävän. Tarvittavat tavarat: Eye of Newt, 3 Iron bar, Oil canister ja 5 Steel bar. Ohje: Aloittaaksesi puhu Errjolfille, kuka löytyy koilliseen Rellekasta. Seuraa häntä sokeriluolan sisään. Puhu hänelle ja hän kertoo, että hän on löytänyt karkkipussin jäätyneenä jään sisään, jonka hän luulee auttavan häntä suorittamaan The Fremennik Trialsin. Kysy missä vaiheessa hän on, ja hän pyytää apua karkin saamiseksi ulos jään sisältä. Tarjoudu auttamaan häntä, ja hän kertoo, että sinun pitää rakentaa liekinheitin (flamethrower) 5 steel barista ja 1 oil canisterista. Hammerin ja tinderboxin saat Errjolfilta. Kun olet rakentanut liekinheittimen puhu Errjolfille ja hän rakentaa sillan. Mene siltaa myöten jäätyneen karkkipussin luo. Sytytä flamethrower ja sulata jää. Errjolf maistaa yhden karkin ja kertoo että se maistuu paremmalta kuin suklaa. Sinäkin maistat sitä ja se maistuu herkulliselta. Hän pyytää sinua menemään ulkomaailaisen luo Trollweis hunting areaan koska epäilee että hän tietää missä karkit on valmistettu. Tämä ulkomaalainen on luonnonhistorian asiantuntija (natural historian expert). Hän on korkeammalla tasolla normaalien lintujen alueen yläpuolella. Kun olet siellä, mene pohjoisreunalle, sitten itään, löytääksesi hänet. Sitten hän, pienen keskustelun jälkeen, pyytää sinua kuvaamaan karkkia. Vastaa seuraavasti; 1. The candies taste toffee (Karkit maistuvat toffeelle) 2. The candies have green papers (Karkeissa on vihreät karkkipaperit) 3. The candies are very slimy (Karkit ovat tosi limaisia) 4. There reads Muspah candy in candies (Karkeissa lukee Muspah karkki) Kun olet kuvaillut karkin, hän antaa Canifis Teleport tabletin ja kertoo, että sinun pitää löytää Karkkitehdas Morytanian suolta. Karkkitehdas sijaitsee etelään Canifiksesta. Mene puhumaan Errjolfille ja kutsu hänet mukaan. Karkkitehdas: Kun saavut karkkitehtaalle puhu Errjolfille ja hän pyytää sinua valmistamaan lisää Muspah karkkeja. Lue itäisellä seinällä olevat ohjeet. Siinä lukee että tarvitset: Sokeria, Eye of Newtin, Mustasammakonrupilimaa, Roskapuun juuria, Millisipulin, Suorillirotan korvalehden ja Mätälehmän maitoa. Sokeri: Ota sokeri hyllyltä ja laita se astiaan missä lukee sugar. Eye of Newt: Mene pohjoiselle seinälle jossa on Eye of Newt säiliö. Sen suuaukko on jumissa etkä yllä poistamaan tukosta. Tiputa Eye of Newt säiliön täyttöaukosta ja tukos katoaa. Ota 10 Eye of Newt. Laita ne itäisellä seinällä olevaan astiaan jossa lukee Eye of Newts. Mustasammakonrupilima: Mene pohjoisessa seinässä olevan limahyytymän luo ja riko hyytymä hammerilla. Ota 10 buckettia tehtaan kellarista ja täytä ne limalla. Tyhjennä ne itäisellä seinällä olevaan astiaan jossa lukee sen nimi. Roskapuun juuri: Ota sorkkarauta ja Special sharp knife kellarista ja avaa luukku lännessä olevasta pikkuhuoneesta. Mene luukusta ja kulje ahdasta käytävää kunnes löydät juuria. Leikkaa 10 juurta erikoisveitselläsi ja laita ne itäisessä seinässä olevaan astiaan jossa lukee niiden nimi. Millisipuli: Mene tehtaan takapihalla olevaan kasvihuoneeseen ja poimi millisipuleita 10. Nimi tulee siitä että sipulit muodostuvat millin kokoisista minisipuleista jotka olvat kiinni toisissaan. Laita ne niille kuuluvaan astiaan. Suorillirotan korvalehti. Mene tehtaan viemäriin ja tapa 5 Suorillirottaa. Poimi niiden ruumiit ja irroita korvat veitsellä. Laita ne niille kuuluvaan astiaan. Mätälehmän maito: Poimi 3 muoviputkea tehtaan takapihalla olevan mätälehmä aitauksen lähellä ja lue ohjeet lehmien lypsämiseen. Tee iron bareista päät muoviputkiin ja saat lypsylaitteen. Laita lypsylaite lehmään ja täytä 10 buckettia maidolla. Laita maito sille kuuluvaan astiaan. Lopetus: Mene Ohjauspaneelin luo. Siinä on 6 eriväristä painiketta ja 3 vipua. Paina ekana sinistä nappia sitten keltaista nappia ja sitten väännä vihreää vipua. Sitten paina keltaista nappia sitten punaista ja väännä oranssia vipua. Sitten paina sinistä nappia sitten punaista ja väännä liilaa vipua. Sen jälkeen väännä päävipua ja tehdas käynnistyy. Poimi liukuhihnalta 5 Muspah karkkipussia ja puhu Errjolfille. Hän antaa sinun pitää 1 pussin ja pitää itse loput jotta hän voi näyttää päällikölle että hänellä on suklaata parempia karkkeja ja läpäisee fremennik trialsin syömällä pussin niitä. Palkkio 4 tehtäväpistettä 3000 Käsityökokemusta 12000 tulentekokokemusta 11000 Keittokokemusta 8000 Seppäkokemusta Pääsy Karkkitehtaaseen, jossa voi tehdä erilaisia karkkeja. Luokka:Huumori